lysss_imaginationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1 (Shake What You Want)
This is Season 1 of "Shake What You Want". It ran from January 6, 2012 to December 9, 2012. Season 2 (Shake What You Want) starts on February 9, 2013. This season contains 26 episodes. '--Cast--' Addy & Kayla McCoy-Ortiz as Tasha and Sasha Hart Rikkiana as Tiffy Hart Patrice Lateen as Suzanna Hart Adina Gertrude as Selena Polis '--Episodes--' "Pilot What You Want"- January 6, 2012 Tasha and Sasha Hart audition for their favorite teen dance show but discover it's a competition like American Idol. They demand their boss/host Cat Sycamore to turn into a show and soon get fired. "Marathon What You Want"- January 17, 2012 Sad that they have no cell phones and are afraid to tell their mother to buy them cell phones, Tasha and Sasha enforce themselves into a dance marathon on the show. "You Can't Get What You Want"- January 24, 2012 Sasha wants to be in a beauty pageant but Tasha wants to be in the chess club and the both must work together. "Telephone What You Want"- February 14, 2012 After doing a prank call on an elderly woman, the twins eventually find out that it was Cat's grandmother. "Talent Show What You Want"- February 27, 2012 Tasha and Sasha and Tiffy audition for a talent show and only Tiffy gets in. The twins are disappointed and use their disappointment to kick Tiffy out of the show. "Cake What You Want"- March 3, 2012 The twins' neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, give the twins a babysitting gig for their infant Merlin. When the twins lose Merlin, they must find him before the Cakes return. "Sisterly Love What You Want"- March 15, 2012 Feeling like a third wheel in this sibling bond, Tiffy decides to friend other kids who know Tasha and Sasha, but backfires when she is used for her technological skills and motor gross. "Dance How Much You Want"- April 16, 2012 Tasha and Sasha feel like they're neglecting Tiffy so they can drag her to the SWUW Set and teaches her how to dance but regret for what they did when Tiffy's dancing attracts a guy the twins like. Note- This is the first time an episode doesn't end with "what you want". "Selena Is Not What You Want"- April 23, 2012 When Selena Polis catches Tiffy chatting with Selena's boyfriend on faceUP, she immediately gets angry and spreads a rumor about Tiffy and Selena's boyfriend and it's up to Tasha and Sasha to clear this whole conspiracy up. "Sing What You Want"- May 5, 2012 Tasha joins a singing competition with Sasha but end up breaking their twinly bond when Tasha gets into the semifinals and Sasha doesn't. "Adopt What You Want"- May 14, 2012 A battered girl named Abigail follows Tiffy home and reveals her identity to the Harts'. Immediately taking action, Suzanne (the girls' mother) files a report of child abuse against Abigail's mother and now Abigail is a foster child adopted by the Cakes. "Donate What You Want"- May 25, 2012 After visiting their aunt Nellie at a charity house, it inspires the twins to do a charity dance at Shake What You Want and they raise a million dollars for the charity house. "Can You Spare What You Want?"- June 6, 2012 A sequel to "Donate What You Want"- Tiffy ends up in the hospital when she goes for tryouts in kickline and injures her knee. Feeling pain and greif for this, Tasha and Sasha try to raise enough money to pay for the operation since Suzanne is out looking for work. "Date Who You Want"- June 17, 2012 Tasha is asked out by a guy and Sasha is asked out by the same guy. The twins then realize the guy made a mixup since they're identical twins and the girls mark out their differences. Note- Tasha reveals that her hair is straight, wears green, and is a photographer and Sasha has curly hair, wears blue, and is a cheerleader. This is the second episode that doesn't end in "what you want". "That's What You Want"- August 7, 2012 Tasha and Tiffy annoy Sasha when a guy dumps her for being shallow. To prove she's not shallow, Sasha tries dating a guy who is twice as short as her and she feels the need for being shallow but must not be a hypocrite. "Against of What You Want"- August 16, 2012 When Tasha and Sasha go against their mother's will and sneak out to a party hosted by Selena's former friend, Tiffy reveals their plan to Suzanne and she goes against the twins' will and shops at their favorite store Teen Fashion. "Debate On What You Want"- August 27, 2012 Tasha and Sasha join the debate and they are on opposite teams and their debate argument gets out of hand when they start having a sisterly fight with one another in front of the class. "Write What You Want"- September 4, 2012 The girls give Suzanne a hard time on writing a resume for a job interview. She finds a good place at a local library but catches Tasha and Sasha finding books for a final and they annoy once more. She then quits her resume and finds a babysitter to calm the girls down so they could get understand their mother's situation. "Switch What You Want"- September 15, 2012 Tasha and Sasha decide to trade lives to see what each life is like. "Sushi What You Want"- September 21, 2012 Tasha and Sasha are invited to a Japanese restuarant with twin boys but one of them is keeping a secret about his orientation. Will it crush Sasha's heart? "Backstab What You Want"- October 2, 2012 Sasha and Tasha think that Tiffy is backstabbing them by missing family meetings, keeping secrets from them and worst of all, talking to Selena. In the end, it turns out that Tiffy was planning a surprise for their birthday. "Travel Wherever You Want"- October 17, 2012 Tasha and Sasha kidnap a mopy Tiffy on a road trip all over the country and create lots of memories. Note- This is the third episode that doesn't end in "what you want". "Scare What You Want"- October 29, 2012 The girls plot revenge on Selena's younger brother for scaring them on Halloween. "Pac-Man What You Want"- November 6, 2012 Tasha and Sasha compete each other on PacMan and Tiffy joins the competition. "Nightmare What You Want"- November 18, 2012 Tiffy has a nightmare after watching a murder movie on TV with Tasha and Sasha. Her reaction about the nightmare questions Suzanne and eventually finds out what the girls did that night. "Deciding What You Need, Not What You Want"- December 9, 2012 After seeing a report card full of failing grades, Suzanne threatens to cut SWUW for the twins unless they improve their grades. The twins now depend on Tiffy to tutor them and help them pass their 70-average mark and still keep dancing on SWUW. But will it be worth it? Note- This is the season finale.